25 Days of Spamano
by Kyubi4Hokage
Summary: Twenty-five drabbles of Spain and Romano for the Christmas season. Warning: mentions of death (1), sex (1) and adorable homosexual couples (25).
1. Snowed In

A/N: Alright, I'm doing this twenty-five days of Spamano thing for tumblr, and I'm going to post the drabbles here under one story. I WILL keep up with this, even if I have to write in advance, so you better stick around~

Disclaimer: I don't own Spamano, or Spain, or Romano, or Hetalia.

Getting Snowed In

Antonio woke with a smile on his face. The winter months were always good to the Spaniard, even if he wasn't usually a fan of the cold. Lovino hated it even more, and even before they had gotten together, Toni would usually find himself waking up to an aubrunette latched to his waist and snuggling against him. Now that they were together... it was wonderful. Slow sex in the mornings if it was warm enough, and if it wasn't, they would usually push off any engagements later in the day to stay in and cuddle.

Today, though, didn't seem to be one of those days. The Italian who was usually plastered to him was missing, and there wasn't the smell of cooking to give away his other location. Antonio sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before getting up and getting dressed. If Lovino wasn't going to show him where he was, he was going to find the other.

Lovino was resting on the couch, which was really an awful way to put it. He was bundled up in the fleece blanket Feliciano had left the last time he had visited, as well as the spare comforter from his old bedroom. Instead of sleeping like Antonio expected, Lovino was glaring- at the door, at the window, at the brunette after he entered the room, "Fuck it all."

"What?" Not that the Italian's attitude wasn't usually like this, but Toni was surprised that he had heard a declaration so early in the morning that had seemingly nothing to hate.

"You know, I have no idea why I even bothered to stay at your house. Why do you even live here? It's awful!" Lovino looked as if he wanted to sit up, but after realizing that his back would be left to the cold (but not _that_ cold) air of the house, he simply decided to glare again instead.

"I don't really know why my house is so awful, Lovi, you usually like staying here," granted his Barcelona house was much smaller than the literal mansion he still had in Madrid, Antonio was not keen on leaving the small abode unless he was being summoned back to the capital. This house felt warmer, it carried less painful memories, and the Spaniard didn't have to pay so much to keep the house above freezing.

"You know, it never snows here, but the one fucking time it does, we're blocked in!" This time Lovino did sit up, pulling up the blankets around him closely, "You're house is stupid!"

"What?" Antonio repeated again, "You're kidding me!" his tone was excited, though, and he raced to the door to check if what Lovino said was true. There was a warning from the couch, but he ignored it ("as usual," Lovino grumbled) and threw the door open. The screen in front of it caught more of the snow, but the white fluff was stacked passed his knees, close to his waist, definitely a record for Barcelona.

"Lovi, this is so cool!"

"No it's not! I don't want anything to do with this ridiculous, cold crap!" The Italian shifted and fell back onto the couch, curling up again, "It doesn't snow in Italy. I don't like the cold, and I hate snow even more..."

Antonio smiled warmly, closing the door behind him before making his way to the couch. This seemed like it was going to be a very lazy day indeed.

"Don't worry Lovi~" Toni lifted the comforter despite Lovino's whining and climbed in underneath, "I'll be sure to keep you nice and warm~"

A/N: I know this is a bit unrealistic, but Rome, Naples and Madrid barely get any snow, where as the highest in Barcelona was 20 inches. I lived where we've gotten three feet of snow in a heavy year, so that's just weird...


	2. Christmas Lights

Christmas Lights

25 Days of Spamano

A/N: Enjoy~

* * *

Lovino Vargas was not a fan of the cold. He didn't like the obnoxious tone that everyone seemed to take around this time of year, and he wasn't very fond of the spits of sleet and snow that would fall around the Mediterranean.

Lovino did, however, enjoy seeing his boyfriend acting more joyful than usual. He was grateful for Antonio's even happier attitude, wishing for not the first time that he could emulate it. The stress of relatives constantly bustling in and out (and they had a lot of those, with the Spaniard's extended family) had an opposite effect on Toni than it did most, and he was always _always_ smiling, even after everyone was asleep or movie watching or singing or cooking or just overrunning the house with so much Spanish that Lovino was bound to be nearly fluent in the language at the end of the year.

But, Lovino had to endure the pain of decorating the house and making sure it was _always_ clean before any of the heartwarming holiday cheer was to follow. And if there was one thing he hated more than the cold, it was standing on a ladder fifteen feet up in the air, hanging Christmas lights for the world to see. Granted he had a warm Spaniard inside waiting for him, but the stupid bastard was probably going to be busy until he hit the bed and fell asleep that night, and Lovino was not going to settle for this kind of punishment without payment. Even if it was his turn to do the lights this year...

"Lovi, I have some hot chocolate waiting on the counter for when you get in~"

"Lovi, be sure not to rock the ladder too much. I'd come out here and hold it for you, but you know I have to get the tree together...!"

"Por favor, Lovi, don't swear so loudly when you're doing that! There are kids out their playing!"

Little did Antonio know that the Italian was finding ways just to hear his idiots voice. He needed some sort of motivation, and Toni usually filled that roll.

"Lovi, Lovi~!" he called once the Italian was done, standing outside and admiring the string of lights wrapping around the top of their Spanish style home, "It looks amazing~ You should hang up the lights every year~!" With a scoff, Lovino shook his head and set the ladder along the side of the garage, pulling Antonio inside and huddling against him.

"If I hear you say that again I'll knock your block off," the threat was half-hearted, though Antonio and Lovino both knew if the Italian got made enough he'd start fighting back, "What the hell do you think you're doing, coming outside when it's freezing and you're wearing nothing but a fucking T-shirt and your pajamas?!"

"Ah, but Lovi, I wanted to see how nice the house looked~" He was hit in the forehead by a familiar force- Lovino's own- yet still smiled, "It always looks the best when the lights are first put up! And I meant it when I said you did a wonderful job~"

"Y-yeah... what the hell ever, just stay here and hold me..." Lovino hid his face in the brunette's hair, wrapping his arms around him and enjoying the warmth of the Spanish sun that always radiated off of him.

There was nothing in the world that Lovino hated more than the cold, and the complete one-eighty that most of the bastards he knew took around this time of year was infuriating. Despite that, he was resigned to say that the Christmas season was his favorite of the year. Especially with his own personal sun to keep him warm after hours of decorating.


	3. Family and Friends during the Holidays

Friends and Family during the Holidays

25 Days of Spamano

A/N: I updated late I'm sorry!

* * *

The house was obnoxiously loud. For Spain, this was nothing new, nothing unwelcome, and since most the voices were either speaking in Spanish or with a Spanish accent, he had absolutely no problems coping with the environment. He did notice the way Romano refuse to talk unless he was first spoken to, and even then his replies were in choppy Spanish or short sentences in Italian. Granted the two languages were similar, but there was always a decent amount of confusion to rise if he or Argentina did not step in as an immediate translator.

Not only were Spain's former colonies over for the holidays, but Francis and Gilbert had decided to join under the disguise of wanting to have a good party, seeing as somehow the Spaniard's house always turned into a dance hall after someone had just a little too much wine. Ludwig and Feliciano came, mostly at Romano's request but he wasn't quick to tell anyone that. Spain was surprised to see his brother join, though he claimed that he was just over to make fun of his younger brother since his own ex-colonies would be showing up shortly.

"I swear, if your fucking brother brings one more person into this house, I'm going upstairs to our bedroom just to avoid the headache," Romano huffed, a half-drained glass of wine dangling precariously in his grasp.

"Lovi, don't be like that~ It's a party, so we're supposed to invite more people over! Besides, I think it'd be fun if mi hermano brought his kids over-"

"That's because you're still sore about them beating you and your sorry Spanish asses in football last year, idiot. This house isn't as new as it used to be, and you're going to cause a shit-ton of problems _I'm_ not fixing," Romano finished off his wine when a loud cheer was heard in the living room, "See, look, someone else is here! What the literal fuck!" As the Italian moved to leave, though, he was stopped by a warm embrace.

"Don't leave, Lovi," Spain said softly, "You know they think of you like family..." Romano laughed before turning in the Spaniard's grip and poking his forehead.

"You just don't want to be the only one down here trying to keep things from getting lit on fire," his wine glass was set on top of the counter, already forgotten, "You want someone to stay and suffer with you.

"No, Lovi- okay, well the first part is true, but you know I don't want you to suffer," He brushed through dark auburn strands of hair, noting that Romano was probably going to complain about needing a haircut soon, "If you really do want to go to bed, you can. I won't stop you."

But how could he ignore such adorable, pleading eyes? They were wide and shining in the light of the decorations in the kitchen, innocent with just the smallest haze of alcohol to add to their radiance, "You... what the fuck ever, bastard, I didn't even want to go to bed! You're just lucky I decided to humor you!"

"Oh gracias, Lovi~!" Spain all but shouted, hugging the other tighter and kissing him softly. Of course, the brunette's kisses never remained soft for long, and soon he was pulling passionately at Romano's lips, set in showing the extent of his gratitude before a loud cough and a few chuckles were heard at the doorway.

"Um, Papi, I'd prefer I didn't see you making out with Lovino in the middle of the kitchen," Costa Rica offered, both Mexico and Colombia snickering behind her, "and we're out of wine. Not that I wouldn't mind beer, but-"

"-but your obnoxious albino friend brought that shitty German stuff and I'm not touching that shit to save my life!" Mexico interceded and stepped into the kitchen, looking around for some Spanish liquor. Spain was quick to oust his children, running to the cellar to grab a few more bottles of wine before heading back upstairs to appease his house guests. The brunette was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, and as he turned a quick kiss was pressed to his lips.

"Remind me to thank your son for possibly being the best kid ever," he said with a smirk before Spain recognized the sounds of Prussia calling for mercy. He was brought back to the kitchen with another kiss and whisper, "And remind me to make you show me just how fucking thankful you are later~"


	4. Christmas Spirit

Christmas Spirit

25 Days of Spamano

A/N: back on track hopefully... and I've never written from Germany's point of view, so sorry if it's not the best.

* * *

Ludwig had never been a fan of Christmas parties. It wasn't that he hated being around people, he just wasn't a naturally loud person. It seemed, though, that God was possibly toying with his life, because the only people he was ever around were the obscenely loud, whether it was for good reason or not. Feliciano didn't have any other pitches other than loud or sobbing, his brother was just as bad, and now, surrounded by all of these Spanish speakers- and of course, the Portuguese colonies as well, now, Ludwig was wondering if he was the only quiet country there.

There were, of course, perks to being quiet. He wasn't usually targeted for some ridiculous revenge prank unless his brother was behind it, but currently Gilbert was trapped underneath Spain's oldest son, being forced to drink vodka against his will. He knew the drink brought back bad memories for his brother, but after the stunt he pulled and with how drunk he'd soon be, Gilbert both deserved and wouldn't remember it.

Another perk to being quiet was observing the world around him without any questions. Except when a certain ill-tempered Italian returned from whatever he was doing in the kitchen to sit with his brother. Ludwig knew parties were never Lovino's strong suit, especially if they were loud like this, but there was something different about him. He was smiling and laughing and joining in on the festivities around him. He was acting much less like a drunk Lovino and more like what the German assumed a happy Lovino looked like, and Ludwig wondered if that was due to the familiar atmosphere or his Spanish boyfriend or even the time of year it was.

No, that last part couldn't be true. Lovino hated this time of year. He hated the cold and the decorating (though from what he had been told, the older Italian had been the one to make the house look so stunning in the first place), and he couldn't stand the cheery attitudes and caroling. But there had to be something that brought about this change. It couldn't be Antonio, although maybe he was the catalyst to this new Lovino.

Speaking of the Spaniard, he was soon back out in the living room, a disapproving look adorning his face at the wrestling match now taking hold in the center of the room. In his hands were two glasses of rich, red wine, and one was handed to Lovino before Toni sat on the floor in front of him. Ludwig offered to move- well, to have Feliciano and himself both move, but the brunette simply waved him off and smiled.

What _was_ this infectious feeling? The blonde had often been told that he needed to think less and feel more, but he didn't see how that would really help in this case. He felt an overpowering urge pulling him to just shut up (metaphorically) and drink, but another force pulling him towards understanding. Maybe they were the same thing?

"Hey, potato fucker number one," unintentionally, Ludwig turned. His musings had lowered his defenses, for usually he never would turn to such a name- "stop looking like you want to kill yourself and enjoy the party. You're bringing down the joyful mood or... whatever the hell it is." Lovino waved his hand, turning his head to look away from the other. No, this was definitely a sober Italian talking to him, not the usual violent drunk he had been so gracious to meet more than once.

"I don't look like-"

"Look, bastard, if you don't want to bask in the Spanish joy that's floating around your ass, be my guest and continue sulking. You're just not being very festive, and I worked hard to make this house look fucking festive!" Antonio said something in quick Spanish to the Italian, causing a blush to rise to his face. Lovino smacked the other in the back of the head before leaning over to kiss the others forehead. The display of affection shocked the German, as Lovino usually didn't even want to be touched by anyone in public.

A grunt and almost audible blush had him look toward the muttering Italian again, and Ludwig could have died from the words that came from the aubrunette's mouth. He wasn't embarrassed or angered, but rather flattered that Lovino would bother even saying something as kind as "Merry Christmas" to him, even if there was an attached "potato freak" at the end. A smile fell over Ludwig's face and he nodded, taking a sip of his beer.

"Ja, Merry Christmas to you too, Lovino," maybe that's what this infectious feeling was. The Christmas Spirit... even if it was a little more Spanish then he was used to.


	5. Blue Christmas

Blue Christmas

25 Days of Spamano

* * *

There were times when Antonio really hated being a country, and right now was one of them. He really wished that he could have just stayed with Lovino in Italy and not have to worry about his government or economy or anything. He really wanted to be with his little Italian on Christmas, but he should have known that his _stupid_ boss (who really wasn't that awful) would call and demand he return to Spain.

He was fed up with the paperwork. He was tired of trying to figure out a better way to get his county's economy moving. He just wanted to hear his Lovino and pet his hair and sleep next to him and wake up to hear him say "Good fucking morning and Merry fucking Christmas bastard." He wanted to see the excitement on Lovino's face when he realized that Antonio really did listen to his obnoxiously long and useless Christmas list so he could know what the Italian really wanted (a new business suit that fit nicely instead of his old ragged one he had decided to wear for the past year).

Antonio knew Lovino was probably bitching just as much to his brother, either because they were also swamped with work or actually got a break when he didn't. The Spaniard knew that Germany was under a lot of pressure too, so if Ludwig wasn't there to comfort Feliciano they were probably both whining and crying and staying together just to keep company. The thought made him smile, and maybe once he got a break, he could call Lovino and see if he was right.

Until then, he was going to be stuck in Madrid, hearing the loud laughter and singing of his people outside celebrating the last few days before Christmas actually came, wondering if he'd get the chance to see Lovino on the twenty-fifth.

* * *

A/N: short chapter, I'm sorry...


	6. Snow

Snow

25 Days of Spamano

A/N: This is perfect because we just had our first 'big' snow of the year!

* * *

The airport was loud. It was loud and a bit crowded at best. The food was only decent if it was expensive or the consumer wasn't really all that awake. The bathrooms were... different, and the seats uncomfortable.

Antonio didn't really mind airports. He had gotten used to the idea of flying long ago (a lot quicker than some of the other nations), and in some ways all of the hustle and bustle reminded him of his sailing days. There was always a pissed off member of the crew, and the half-wits and new recruits as well. Even so, Toni could never imagine himself being the pilot of a plane like he could captain a boat.

His flight was lucky enough to not be delayed due to an oncoming storm, even if it was supposed to be full of hail and sleet and maybe even snow. The Spaniard smiled, leaning back into the uncomfortable seats of the foyer as he realized just how lucky he was. Snow in Italy. Well, Southern Italy. Naples never seemed to be touched by the white powder, and just the idea of a few hours of soft downy to replace the rest of the storm sounded lovely. Maybe he and Lovino could sit by the window and drink hot chocolate and watch it fall.

Speaking of which, his Italian lover was late. That was a rare occurrence, and had the weather been better, Antonio would be wondering where he was. _Fifteen more minutes,_ he thought with a glance at his phone, _And I'll text to make sure he's okay._

Five minutes passed... Seven minutes... Ten minutes- Antonio stood and began pacing, leaving his bag next to the seat he had occupied. Lovino was probably just trying to catch a cab instead of driving himself, or maybe he was finishing up a nice dinner to celebrate the Spaniard's return. Maybe he had gotten out of the shower and didn't want to risk getting sick and couldn't find a nice enough hat to both keep him warm and look semi-stylish. Twelve minutes... maybe... maybe he just wanted Antonio to catch a cab himself. Maybe he had forgotten what day he needed to pick Toni up on. He always could have forgotten that he needed to pick the Spaniard up-

"Oi!" a short shout caught the pacing brunette's attention and a large grin broke out on his face. Yes, Lovino had probably gotten out of the shower and taken extra time to find the hat he was wearing, the one Antonio had bought him (with flaps to cover his ears because he didn't want to pull the thing over his eyes too). Especially if he couldn't find the thick, chocolate brown jacket he was wearing to match- the only one of his coats he deemed frumpy and ridiculous. The fact that he even had the thing on would have surprised Toni had it not been for the slowly melting flakes of white covering the hat and his gloves. Despite the dew-like drops on the Italian's jacket, Antonio ran forward and wrapped him in a hug.

"B-bastard, what the hell?" Antonio felt padded arms wrap around him in return, "You act like you haven't seen me in years! It's been a week! N-not that I was counting, because I wasn't-" he was cut off by a short kiss.

"A week is just as bad as a year, mi amor~" Antonio's radiant smile softened, his eyes showing the warm light they held only for Lovino. The Italian swore that they changed color too, softening from a dazzling emerald to a more earthy color, but that was still up for debate.

"Well you would have had to wait another day if you weren't so damn lucky all the time," Lovino motioned for the Spaniard to grab his stuff and pulled himself back into his jacket to avoid the cold they were about to face. Toni ignored the obvious turtle comment, not wanting to be smacked before they even got home.

"I know, I know~ Looks like the snow got here just in time!" Light flurries swirled in the open air, melting almost as soon as they hit a solid object. To Lovino's despair, his face made a wonderful target. Antonio watched with another bright smile as the tip of his nose began to turn red from the wind and brought his hand up to cover it. Lovino glared.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Your nose looks cold, so I thought I'd warm it up!" Toni loved how absolutely lucky he was. Lucky to have finished his work on time, to be able to get the last available flight to Naples, to arrive right when the snow began to fall, lucky to even have Lovino standing beside him, trying to glare with a smile peeping out to ruin the look. _Luckiest man alive._


	7. Sweater Weather

Sweater Weather

25 Days of Spamano

A/N: I apologize in advance...

* * *

"The best time to wear a striped sweater~"

"Antonio, stop-"

"Is all the time~" Antonio continued to sing, knowing the song from whatever cartoon they had watched that morning was definitely bothering Lovino. He was trying to convince the Italian that, _yes_, it was the best time to wear a sweater. Just because there wasn't snow on the ground didn't mean that it wasn't going to be cold out, and the last thing either of them needed was to get sick in a season like this.

"I swear, I'm going to strangle you with this scarf," Lovino stood still as his Spanish boyfriend busied himself with keeping him bundled up, "I'm just going to the store, it's not like I'm actually going to wade through a frozen lake or something, dumbass."

"Well, Lovi, I don't want to risk you getting sick. I'd rather you not get sick right before your brother's big Christmas party. He'd be devastated if you couldn't come," Toni kissed Lovino softly, pulling the scarf over his mouth and nose afterwards, "Now be safe out there, mi Lovi~ Stay warm~"


	8. Missing You During the Holidays

Missing You During the Holidays

25 Days of Spamano

A/N: Decided to take a bit of a different spin on this chapter.

Warning: angst and character death

* * *

It was unusually warm for a December day, even in Madrid. Lovino noted this as he walked along a narrow, winding path. He wondered when the maintenance was going to come and trim the low hanging branches, but then again, it wasn't like many people actually came out during the winter. If they did, it was in the long procession lines, with holes dug into the cold, stiff ground, just waiting to swallow up the next person before them. Lovino wondered vaguely what it would have been like to really be human, wondering who in his line of family and friends was to die next. For nations, it wasn't so predictable.

Then again, life isn't ever predictable, even for nations. A sickness could sweep the land and weaken a county, financial problems could cripple the nation, and, of course, a revolt and revolution could break their mind. Nations were strong, mysterious things, but they were not immortal. Any one of these problems was enough to kill a nation, and once compounded-

Lovino shook his head. Now was not to be thinking of such dismal things. He had come to sit and talk and vent and laugh and miss his Spaniard. It was hard living without the only person who had understood him, but he had to. Antonio would not want him to wallow in his depression until it crushed him with his weight. The only time he ever felt safe exposing himself was in the cemetery at Antonio's grave.

It wasn't a long walk from the main road. The nation- well, those who had known Antonio as Spain- wanted to make a statue in his honor or some other bullshit that Lovino was completely against. He had denied just about everything they had wanted to set up, letting the stupid bastards know the Spain was not someone who would want an entire chunk of a cemetery set aside and glorified in his honor. _The most he'd want is some tomatoes every now and again,_ he remembered saying, _If you want to be really nice, maybe plant some carnations around his grave._

In the bitter, unusually cold winter, though, the tomato plants and carnations had died. They had withered away nearly a month earlier.

"Hey bastard," Lovino mumbled softly, kicking at the frozen ground, "Looks like your country is shit without you here to keep it warm... and that kid who's supposed to be Spain now gives me the creeps..." the new 'replacement' for Antonio was some bratty, teenage kid that Lovino didn't have the patience to get to know. According to Francis he was a real sweetheart who wanted nothing but good things for the rest of the world (didn't that sound like a shit-face he used to know...), but then again, Ludwig said he had a nasty temper- worse than Antonio's even. If he turned out to be a crazy fucker, then Lovino didn't want to be the last straw.

Ignoring the fact that his 'nice fucking pants' were going to get dirty, he knelt down and began picking away the dead flowers and vines around the grave, "stupid idiots didn't even give them anything to grow on... Maybe... since Christmas is coming, maybe I'll get you some fresh plants to take care of. One's from my garden, so they won't wither like these cheap shits..." If there was one season Lovino couldn't bare, it was the winter holidays. Antonio had always been his incentive to do anything festive before, and without the Spaniard...

"Maybe I'll get you that bottle of wine I still owe you... O-or... fuck, I don't know. I've always been bad with Christmas gifts..." he sighed, fingers brushing over the smooth stone. The only thing etched in was his name, _Antonio Fernández y Carriedo_, but Lovino didn't mind much. Just his name spoke volumes; something a petty song clipping or phrase would never capture.

"I miss you. I miss you so much, Toño. I just- I just want to see you again... I'm waiting for my time to come, but I don't think _Signora Fortuna_ is going to be on my side with this..." his tears fell slowly, softly, hitting the ground and beading up on the concrete stone. His fingers gripped at the slightly raised concrete, nose bitten red by the cold, "Why the hell did you have to get so sick? I told you to n-not to take those shady deals, I told you to join the EU, a-and you didn't fucking listen. Why do you never listen?" Lovino curled up, resting his head against the slab. If there was one season he hated more than anything, it was these stupid winter holidays.


	9. Shopping for Christmas

Shopping on Christmas

25 Days of Spamano

A/N: Literally no plot. You really don't have to read this. *Alvarez is Portugal*

* * *

"I hate this..." for once, the mumble came not from Lovino, but a tired and grumpy Antonio.

"Hate what? Spending time in a mall?" Lovino glanced over to the Spaniard, wondering how in the world that was awful. He was far from the gay jumping mess that was his younger brother when he was given a blank check, but the elder Italian still enjoyed looking around in the stores of the complex, people watching and forcing Antonio to shop with him. Well, maybe not so much the last part, but Toni was always forcing him to to things he didn't really want to do anyway. This was payback.

"No, spending time in a mall while shopping. We don't _need_ to shop, Lovi, we can just make gifts for people," Antonio didn't like to go out for the exact opposite reason that everyone usually thought, though. It had nothing to do with his 'manliness' or anything, just that he didn't like spending his money on something that wasn't needed or wasn't going to really affect him. He loved homemade gifts, and usually the reaction he got from those he gave gifts to, they appreciated them too.

"Maybe you can, bastard, but I need something to give Bella that totally beats whatever shit you're trying to get her," Lovino said shortly, "she's a princess, and she needs to be treated like one. Not some peasant farmer you damn heathen."

"I'm not making her something ragged or anything! And if you get her something, it can't be candles!"

"There's no way you're actually going to take the time to make Bella _candles_. Do you even know how?" He asked, not really caring to hear the response. Instead, he turned into the shoe store he was looking for, knowing the blonde in question had asked for some kind of sexy stilettos to make her brother mad or something. He also knew that she had asked Spain's obnoxiously vain brother for some since apparently his shoes were supposed to rival Italian quality now, "if you're making candles, make your brother some that smell like shit. He deserves it for trying to take my market..."

"Are you still sore about that?" Toni smiled, "Alvarez just needs something to do. His economy is worse than yours, Lovi."

"Fucking hell, you're defending your brother over me, you must be seriously pissed about this shopping," Lovino muttered, walking back to the woman's section. He had grown accustomed to the looks that he and Antonio received for being so obviously gay in public and no doubt knew of the dirty things some of the people were probably thinking at the moment, "hey... I know you've got a thing for boots-" Lovino held up some that looked like they'd pass his knees, "maybe I should get _you_ something homemade for Christmas~"

"Lovi flirting with me in public?" Antonio brightened up considerably, watching the Italian blush deeply, "Hm, maybe you should~ But without the boots." He took the display from Lovino's hands and set it back on the display rack, "those are at least half a paycheck that pays for our dinner. I know you already have sexy boots at home." Putting his hands on the Italian's back, he pushed him forward, "Grab Bella's present and let's go."

Lovino scowled, realizing his plan of using other country's gifts as a distraction to get himself things was not going to work. After a few more minutes, he realized how much he really didn't like shopping for others either.


	10. Hot Chocolate

Hot Chocolate

25 Days of Spamano

A/N: not 'technically' Spamano because I don't really like shota and this is Chibimano. Don't care. Still cute.

"Romano~" a voice called down the halls. The pitter-patter of small, chubby feet was absent since the time he returned, and Antonio was beginning to wonder if something had happened to his young charge while he was gone. Belgium had said everything was okay and that her brother had only had to punch France in the face once when he tried to 'nicely take what belonged to him'. Maybe he was feeling in the nice Christmas mood and would give Spain a break with all of his threats on the country and its protectorates. That still didn't keep Antonio himself from worrying about where Lovino was.

"Roma? You in here?" he checked the Italian's room, his playroom, the library, the extra room that Antonio was slowly renovating to make it easier to dance. Maybe Lovino had left to visit his brother. No, if that was the case, he would have told Belgium where he was going, and maybe gotten up enough courage to ask her to come along.

The tired Spaniard, now free of his large, red overcoat and tight boots, found Lovino outside talking and feeding the chickens. He couldn't tell what he was talking about, but from his rapid hand gestures, he was either giving them the rant of their life or complaining about the conditions of the house. Possibly about how much colder Madrid was than Naples, even if it was only a difference of a few degrees.

"Hey Roma~" Toni noted the slight stumble in the Italian's feet as he turned around, whether a product of his reoccurring shakes or just being a small child.

"Bastard! You don't sneak up on someone when they're feeding animals! I could have killed your precious chickens!"

"Roma, I'm inside," Antonio laughed at the puffed cheeks and pout he received in return, moving to open the door wider once Lovino stomped up to the house, "I was surprised you weren't at the door when I got home! You usually are."

"I don't wait on you, jerk, and it definitely wasn't because you were late. I had to feed your damn chickens," Lovino took his time unbuttoning his jacket, threatening to his Antonio if he tried to help. Unlacing his boots enough to get them off was the same, but soon Lovino was sitting anxiously beside his Spanish caretaker, listening to him rattle on about the colonies in America and how they didn't seem to understand what Christmas was all about.

"But you're smart, Roma~" Toni patted the deep-toned aubrunette on the head, careful to avoid the curl Lovino seemed to hate, "I know you know what Christmas is about~"

"Of course I f-" he stopped, reconsidering swearing as he was about to talk about the Church, and if there was one time Spain absolutely did not tolerate swearing it was whenever God or the Church was involved, "-flipping know what Christmas is about. It's when baby Jesus was birthed from his virgin mom, even if I still don't know what that means, and he grew up to be big Jesus who preached about love and making sure we loved God and everything. So Christmas is important because of that."

Antonio laughed, patting Lovino's head again, "Well, that's what I was trying to explain to _mis hijos_, but they didn't seem to understand. I don't think they get the concept very well."

"Maybe you should take me with you next time, _idiota_!" Lovino sat up and crossed his arms.

"No way! That place is way too scary for you, Roma! Besides, you'd get sick of the boat months before we even got to the shore," Antonio could just see the Italian playing on the deck and falling into the ocean, or a band of English pirates coming and holding him hostage. Toni picked Lovino up and held him tightly in his arms, burying his face into the others hair, "I can't lose you, Roma! You're the only kid who likes me!"

"Get off! I don't like you, jerk, for one, and two, you wouldn't lose me! I'm way too strong for anyone to hurt me!" His inability to get away from Antonio was argument against that, and soon he felt the anchor beneath him rise and begin walking to the kitchen, "stop carrying me like a child!"

"I have to show you something Romano!" Antonio's voice sounded excited, giving Lovino the same bouncy feel deep in his chest whenever the Spaniard brought him back things from the Americas, "I know you'll really love it! It's something really sweet and it comes from this weird bean that doesn't taste really good, but when you crush it and make it into a drink it's the best thing ever!"

"Better than tomatoes?"

"It's like the best drink ever, okay? And it's something you can have so you don't feel left out when I'm having my drink before bed!" Grape juice no longer seemed to satisfy the Italian once he realized he wasn't actually getting a glass of wine with Antonio. Maybe this would be a good enough substitute, "you can drink it cold, but I think it's best when it's really warm." Toni went about making the drink, having set Lovino down on the counter. The smell of sweet chocolate filled the room, reminding the Spaniard that good things could come from exploring new lands.

Ten minutes later, both Antonio and Lovino were holding their steaming mugs of hot chocolate, sharing a large quilt and watching the chickens peck around at the remnants of Lovino's sporadic feeding, "So, Roma... do you like it?"

For a moment he was quiet, looking at the drink and murmuring things under his breath. When asked to speak up, he blushed, but stuttered out, "I th-think it's fine. Tell whoever gave you this that they might be okay with me for a little bit. But... it could use a little more sugar, and maybe some cinnamon... or cream, like a sweet coffee..." that wasn't coffee of course, but still...

"Next time we make this, I'll have to have you make it, Roma~" Antonio said with a large smile, "you sound like you could make the _chocolate_ taste even better~"

Even if Spain had made hot chocolate famous, Antonio liked Lovino's special mix the best.


End file.
